winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Solaria
Solaria is Stella's home planet. It is the Realm of the Sun and Moon, as well as being possibly among the brightest planets in the entire Magic Dimension. Overview Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy, and King Radius is the King while his ex-wife, Luna (also noted as Queen of the Moon) is still the Queen. Their daughter, Stella, is the princess and heir to the throne. There is a sun and moon theme as their Queen is designed with such a theme. For the most part, Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is so little rain that Stella has to explain what a raincoat is to her tailors. Wanda is the official Royal Palace Messenger. Solaria has another Sun, called the Second Sun of Solaria. If it dies out or weakens, so will the king, as shown in The Pillar of Light. The Second Sun of Solaria can be commanded by the King and Queen of Solaria (and possibly, the Princess of Solaria). The Second Sun of Solaria only shines at Solaria, but can also shine at other realms, when commanded. In the palace of Solaria, there is a hall with a planetarium called the Hall of the Universe, where all the Realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, which was created by the Dragon Flame at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of time, it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. Locations *'Royal Palace '- It is where Stella and her father Radius live along with many servants with different duties. The palace is huge horizontally and vertically. It contains sleeping guarters for visitors, royal family and possibly for some servants as well. Hall of Universe serves as the palace planetarium. Palace has a huge hall, where Stella's Princess Ball was held. At some of upper floors Second Sun of Solaria is held in guarded room, though it was lost for some time because of Valtor. There is also a tower close to king Radius's room, where royal doves are released on special occasions. *'Azure Valley '- It is filled with beautiful crystals, plants and animals. According to Stella, it is like a paradise. *'Royal Deeps '- It is a big cave where the light of the deeps can be found. There is a silver shield, which reflects the light from above that lights up the dark depths of the Ocean of Solaria. The shield also wields the Gem of Self-Confidence. Fauna There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of, and lets them fly free in a special room in the palace. Stella also had a fox when she was little. Royal guards use black colored hounds. After Valtor took the Second Sun of Solaria, a cavern Stella used when she was a child was inhabitent by spiders and leeches. In Royal Deeps, there are Bollabies and jellyfishes. One of these jellyfishes was mutated into monster by Tritannus. In the Royal Deeps, there is also an Ocean Gate between Solaria and Andros which is guarded by its very own Selkie, Illiris. Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (in the RAI version, which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as pine forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Land around Royal Deeps seems to be more tropical like and Deeps itself contains coral reefs of Solaria. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In the 4Kids dub, Valtor came here to get the power of the second sun, to make him stronger, meaning there's more than one sun. In the Rai version, Valtor stole the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got rid of the rain and the sun came out once more. Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot in the third season. |-|Season 5= enchanted by the beauty of the Sea of Solaria]]Tritannus visited Solaria, after taking Illliris's powers and entering the Ocean Gate from Andros. After Stella figured out that the Gem of Self-confidence is somewhere in the Royal Deeps the Winx came to the oceans of Solaria to find it. They soon met a selkie called Illiris, who is the gatekeeper of Solaria. It is here where Stella bonds with Illiris, restoring her powers that Tritannus took from her. They then go into a cave where they face a mutated jellyfish which has been under Tritannus's pollutions influence. It turns Flora into stone, however Stella finds a shield with the Gem of Self-confidence and uses it to reflect the "stone look" back to the jellyfish, turning it into stone. She then uses the shield again to break the curse from Flora. After taking the Gem of Self-confidence, all the Winx acquire it into their Sirenix Boxes. Trivia *"Solaria" is the Italian and Latin word for the female version of the adjective "Solar", which comes from the Latin word "Sol", meaning "Sun". *Solaria is one of only two planets to maintain it's name in the 4Kids adaption of Winx Club, the other being Eraklyon. *Sun Gram is similar to a hologram which is usually used for delivering messages. *Stella was the only character whose Princess Ball was seen. *In Season 4, Stella has mentioned that she won the title of Miss Solaria for 12 years consecutively. *In the game Winx Club:Quest for the Codex, Solaria is called Valeria. Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Season 3 Category:Solaria Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 5